From ME 2 U
by Phayzer
Summary: Here are some plot bunnies and challenges from me to you! Have fun! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I looove making blurbs...but I never get to actually write the story...But that's why your here! So, I'm going to tell you the blurb I made up of some random ideas, and you can PM me if you want to take it! :D**

* * *

**Blurb:** _Jack trains a dog to hunt, yes you guessed it, GHOSTS! But he and Maddy didn't think it through, they do have a job to rid the town of evil ghosts. So who better to tack care of it but the little lazy, trouble maker we all know as Danny! And this dog has a liking to him._

-Ok, so this came to me randomly when I was playing with my dog- What if Jack/Maddy trained a dog to catch ghosts and left it for Danny to look after? I think it would be funny, you know, the dog just jumping out at random times and attacking Danny (As he is half ghost) and Danny not being able to hurt it. :P

* * *

**Blurb: **_The GIW has been preparing for this moment for a long time. They've got the weapons, the transport and the men. Yes, they have every thing ready, for war. Not against humans for land, but against ghosts for extinction. The only thing there missing is the portal, and the knowledge of the ghost zone. So imagine there surprise when they see a tape of Danny Fenton jumping into the portal with no problem at all?_

_And imaging Danny's surprise when they knock on his door with a proposal, to lead the fight?_

-I like this idea, but have know idea how to write it :(

My thinking on this is this- We know Vlad has cameras in the Fenton house hold, and Skulker, well, he's a machine, so he has to have some kind of recording equipment, But what if the GIW found one of those tapes, and it showed Danny Fenton jumping in the protal? And, as the blurb says, they need some one with the knowledge of the GZ to destroy it from the inside.

I think it would be cool to see Danny in the middle of a ghost-human wore, and trying to find a way to stop it. :)

* * *

**Blurb: **_Jazz is getting worried about Danny, he is looking really down lately. So when Dash invites her to a camp-out he and his friends are having in the long week end, she thinks it's the perfect opportunity for Danny to just relax (The fact that Dash is the school bully slipping her mind) Well, the first day went great! NOT! and when night finally falls, all Danny wants is a good night sleep, but that has to wait as a natural protal sucked Jazz in! And one by one they all fall in to the ghost zone...great._

-Not a very good summary...but hey, what ya gonna do. :)

So, I looove fics where Danny and company get stuck in the ghost zone, buuuut the ones I have read aren't very good or they just get ridicules! This is just an idea for a start of how they get there, but I don't care how, I just want a good 'lost in the GZ' fic!

With my idea, I pictured Skulker showing up just before the portal opens, so they have a reason to go in and escape the ghost...hmmm, it would be funny if Skulker shot Danny with those cuff things, but one cuff goes on Dash and the other goes on Danny or something :) I'm mean!

Anyway, up to you...and pleas tell me if you know a good stuck in the ghost zone fic!

* * *

**Blurb:** _There's a new girl in town! That nobody likes, until she sits with Sam, Danny, and Tucker who take a liking to her. But in the middle of a friendly conversation about what there parents do for a living, ends with Danny doing what ever he can to avoid her. So...what dose her dad do?_

-Ok, so I hate OCs that are half ghost...HATE! But this is NOT a story on one, it's just Danny has a problem with her dads job...'what is that job' you ask? Well I'm thinking GIW :) Anything can happen from the new girl finding out, to Danny getting mega stressed that she might fined out...up to you...

* * *

**Blurb:** _Danny, Sam and Tucker have been waiting for this opportunity for months, no, years. And it has taken alot of chores to raise money, and alot of sucking up to parents (much to Sam's horror) to get them here- kissing goodbye to there parents and boarding a plane on there own. So, what could happen on a trip around the would? Alot when your __**stuck**__ as Danny Phantom._

-Now THIS is random. So I'm on a plane to Hong Kong (Where I was born :D But I am not Chines! I was just born there!) And I think up this scenario- what if Sam, Tucker and Danny some how convinced there parents/won a ticket to go around the world? (Doesn't have to be around the whole world- unless you want to have a long fic) And Danny was some how stuck as Phantom? How would the public think? What would they do? Would they have more fun? I have an idea of how Danny could end up stuck as Phantom, but I've already taken to muck space- Just PM/review if your interested in the idea or want the story. :)

* * *

**Blurb:** _He is loud, he is annoying, he is a geek, but most of all, he is persistent. He is the school reporter. The boy that dose anything to get a great story for __**all**__ the school to read and enjoy. But for some people, he is a problem- peeking around, looking into things he really shouldn't be. And it becomes Danny's problem when he sees the true identity of Danny Phantom, and is now doing anything to stop him from getting his proof. It's like fighting ghosts everyday is just never enough._

-I was watching American Dragon Jake Long, and I found it more entertaining that someone actually knew Jake's identity (The teacher) and was trying to revile him/get proof. And I thought, that would be cool in Danny Phantom as well! But the teacher knowing was kind of a rip off, so why not the school reporter!? I think it would be cool and funny to see this nerdy kid always sneaking around and trying to get proof of Danny's Halfa states, and Danny stressing out over it. Yep, I'm mean :)

* * *

**Blurb: **_Jack and Maddy think they've made a break through, something they've worked on ever since the Lunch Lady attack: Ghost proof food! But what they've rely done is force there own son in to buying his own food...well, that is until the whole town likes the idea. How is he going to stop it from reaching the whole world?!_

-Ok, I have no excuse for the idea of this one- I was hungry, and when I saw meat in the fridge my mind went straight to the first ep of DP, and yes, I am insane :) I really have no idea where this could go...but if you do, feel free to take this plot bunny off my hands!

* * *

**Blurb:** _Danny hates family holidays. With Jack and Maddy always picking the va-ca spots, it's always ending in disaster. But Danny has an idea for this year, and it's simple- destroy all attempts at leaving! But somehow, all his ideas just bring his and Dash's parents closer, and when his last resort of blowing up the 'RV' succeed, his parents have a great idea- To go along with the Baxter's! And out of all the family holidays he has been through, he is sure that this will by far be the worst...Well, will it?_

-He, he :) Ok, so the main idea is that Danny tries to just stay in Amity for the holidays, but every attempt some how brings the Baxters and the Fentens together as friends. And when Danny blows up the RV, the Baxters suggest going with them! So Danny and Dash have to spend 2 whole weeks together! XD The way I see it going is that Danny and Dash maybe make a truce after the next couple of days, and work together to get their parents to NOT be friends so they can prevent this from happening again. And pleas- NO DANNY/DASH! It's just wrong! They HATE each other! HATE!

* * *

**Blurb- **_Unknown to many, Skulker has a brother. A very, very competitive brother that is better than Skulker in everything. And Skulker doesn't like him one bit. So when he gets an unexpected reunion from said sibling, it no surprise he hasn't changed a bit, still cocky, annoying and better than ever, or so he thinks. Skulker decides to put up a competition to find out who's the best, and what better way to prove victory than to have the test be on hunting. The target- Danny Phantom._

-So, I'm looking at my sis and I think- what if one of Danny's enemies had a sibling? What if he/she was really competitive? Well, the blurb says it all, but you can change it if you want. Maybe you could make some one ells have family members coming to visit? What if someone did the good old lie and tolled their mum/dad/whole family that she had a boy friend, but didn't, so they have to find someone to impress their family (Like Danny)? LOL! That was completely random! XD

* * *

**And now for a challenge! :D**

_"Yo, Danny Fenton he was just 14,_

_When his parents built a very strange machine,_

_It was designed to view a wor-"_

Yeah, yeah, we all know the theme song to Danny Phantom (And if you don't- Why are you here?) But I think we can make up a song about Danny Phantom too! Yep! That's right! I what you to make up a Danny Phantom song! You can use the chune to other songs, that's what my sis did. Yes, to proov that ANYONE can do it, my sis made one up...and here it is...

(To the tune of- Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star)

_Twinkle, twinkle, little Vlad,_

_Why are all your schemes so bad?_

_You try to commit the perfect crime,_

_But Danny stops you just in time._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little Vlad,_

_Man you got your ass kicked bad! _

Yep, I know- RAMDOM! But when ever I feel down, I just sing this song to myself and I feel all better! It's magic!...so, what can you do? Pleas PM/review if you want ANY of these. Have Fun! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's some more!**

**Challenge:** _What if, in 'My Brothers Keeper', Danny's parents didn't disturbed his and Jazz's conversation? What if he DID tell her? How would he do so? What if Danny's parents 'accidentally' over heard?_

You don't need the whole 'parents over hearing' idea. I was just watching that ep again, and wanted to kick Jack and Maddy for interrupting! It looked like Danny was considering telling his sister! DX

So, what would happen if he did? :D

**Blurb:** _When Vlad somehow achieves his goal of getting the ghost king's power, he slowly, but surly, brings the world to it's knees. But when all hope is lost, a dieing man drops a hint of a hero with incredible power who has stoped something like this before, and Sam and Tucker are determined to find him. Even if it means leaving the safety of the shield, and going across this living hell. Well, when every thing is taken from you, what have you got to loose? __**(AU)**_

This was at the top of my head when I wanted to write and AU. But I am at the moment, so, you can take it. The main plot is that Vlad is slowly bring the world to its knees with seemingly no hope of it getting back up, until some kids hear a dieing mans last words of a hero (Danny/Phantom) with great power who might be able to stop it. So the kids (You can decide who- Val, Sam, Tuck, Paulina, Dash who knows!) go on a gurney to find this hero, going across dangerous lands and facing evil creatures, and they could find some friends on the way.

*Shrugs* You can do anything you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Onother one! I'm on a role!**

* * *

**Blurb**:_ Danny is now 28 years old, and his life is like a beautiful play on a stage with no complication. it's been 9 years since he left school, but 10 years since the last time he 'went ghost'. Yep, 10 years ago he quit being the hero by 'accidentally' blowing up both the Fenton and Vlad's portals. 10 years since he has turned even a finger intangible. 10 years since he has been Phantom. But when you close the curtain on part of your self, there's only a matter of time before it screams for an on cor._

-I can't really take any credit for this idea- it was my sisters. She even wrote a chapter of it, but lost interest as she dose with writing DP (She likes writing Astro Boy) but what made hers really interesting was that she made it like Paranormal Activity with video log instead of doing it normally. And, yes, it's suppose to be a Horror!

So how this idea goes- Danny is older, has left school and living with Sam (You can choose who he lives with, just I'm doing this with Sam) He has also left behind being a hero. But the half he left behind is slowly coming back to hunt him as it tries to get back. And it will do ANYTHING to get what it wants. So I'm kinda thinking about this like Paranormal activity in the sense that there might be loud banging and stuff (Because Phantom is really angry) and it might escalate slowly.

Anyway, you can take this and do what you want, just PM me/review and it's yours! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Page 4**

Believe it or not, but I had alot more story ideas than this...but I seemed to have miss placed my book. D: If anyone sees a little black and white book with crap drawings in the front and alot of story ideas in the back, pleas tell it to come home! I miss it :(

* * *

**Blurb:** _Danny has always hated being pushed around, being shoved in lockers, and just being plane beat up. Who wouldn't? But on this one time, he snaps, and in an attempt to prove that he isn't the weak kid everybody thinks he is, he signes up for the Casper High rugby team after Kwan breaks his leg. All seems to be going smoothly, although it is hard to fit in practise with his already busy schedule, but Danny fell confident about winning. But anything can happen on game day. _

-So, I was going to a football game and this just jumped in my head. I have know idea what could happen on game day, but that's why it's up here. Pleas take it away!

* * *

**Challenge:** I don't have a blurb for this, so I'm putting it as a challenge- _What if Danny got telepathy? _

-It sounds lame when I just put it like that, but think about it. Use your imagination. Maybe he's at school and he forgot his lunch/homework and he really wants it, but when he goes back to his locker, it's there. Ok, so it sounds lame what ever way you put it, but I'm putting it up her anyway, it _is_ a story idea.

* * *

**Challenge:** _What if Danny got interviewed? What would the public think? What would they ask? How would Danny act?_

- Just watching the news when this thing came it to my head. You could have ANYTHING happen with this! Too it just being plain conversation, or it being a reveal! You don't have to have it that no one knows Danny's secret, you could have it after PP. You could make it a crack fic where you have different characters getting interviewed! Anyway, do what you want...


	5. Chapter 5

**Page 5**

Im running out of ideas...

* * *

Challenge: _How did Frostbite get that ice arm?_

-I was watching the eps with Frostbite in them, and his arm caught my eye. Did he loose it in a fight? Or, is it too ironic for him to actually _get_ frostbite? WHAT THE HECK HAPPEND!?

* * *

PM/R&R! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Page 6**

* * *

Man, runing uot of ideas...But this came to me lats night. :)

* * *

**Blurb:** _As Danny and Val walk home together one night, they start a friendly conversation about there family; witch ends with Valerie going in to her past, and telling Danny about how her mother passed and how she became the popular rich girl she was before Phantom came in to the picture. But, hey, sometimes it's good to cry. _

What happened to Val's mum? Did she leave? Did she die? If she did die, how? By who? Did she get murdered? Hit by a car? Plane crash? Infection? Cancer?! Well, it's up to you on how this story goes and what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blurb:** _Finally, School holidays are here! Have you ever known a more beautiful time? Nether has Danny, Sam and Tucker, who have plans for the break that will make it the best one yet! But Danny soon finds out that he has no break when he gets home and trips over luggage bags, and is told that there going to 'Metro City', a place that he thought was theoretical. And now, much to his protest, he is dragged to the floating land to what he thinks is going to be a waist of precious time. And with robots ranging from dogs to a very believable human, high-teck 'everything', and his family staying in a pent house, you got to ask him- Are you unwell__**?!**_

-This is an Astro Boy/Danny Phantom cross over. Been in my folders for a while, so I thought I might give it a new home. :) The plot is- Jack and Maddie have been assigned a job at the futuristic city known as Metro City! So, the whole family is going to this place for the holidays. What would it be like with two heroes in on city? Would they rival? Show off? Would they get along at all? I find Danny and Astro to be very similar, yet very different. One is not fully alive, and one is not fully dead. And i would love to see them meet :)

**(AU)** _Years ago, a door was opened to the a place named 'Souls Keep', a paradise known only to the souls that resigned there. But with this gate open, they venture off in to the shunning human realm, where they were locked up for there differences. As the years went on, these beings forgot about there waiting home, and most excepted there fate as a lesser being. Danny is one of the few who protest about the rights of souls, being half one him self in secret. And when he finds out about this 'Souls Keep' he will do anything to find it._

-This is another one of my sisters, dam her and her great mind. Obviously and AU, where souls aren't the ghost you know in the show. They only have the powers of floating, intangibility, and invisibility, and no weapons. So, like the ghost you would have at ones house. Danny is a boy who mostly lives on his own, with his parents always out at work containing ghosts and his sister in collage, he helps out the run away souls when he can, opening his house to them. He is half ghost himself, but more powerful, as it was a lb experiment. Bla bla, he hears about this haven called 'Souls Keep' and goes to try and find it to help his dead friends, and finding new friends along the way. (Like Sam and Tucker, who could also be protesters)

I know that was long, but it is a complexes story line. But I guess you get that now :P

Review/PM if you want one! :D


End file.
